A Love Like Romeo and Juliet
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: Angels. Demons. As different as night and day. Never allowed to love. But Nagihiko and Rima would disobey those laws and prove that love has no boundaries. Rated T


**Me: Aw my first Rimahiko story! **

**Rima: What the hell is this?**

**Nagi: Our story. :)**

**Rima: Hell. No.**

**Amu: AWWW! CUUUUTTTEEE!**

**Nagi: Rima chan, I'll never understand your hatred for me.**

* * *

Curled up in a corner, holding her head in agony, whimpering silent pleas for forgiveness, was an angel. Once the most beautiful of angels to fly in God's kingdom, this angel was now corrupted and fallen. Her hair, once a silky, shiny golden curtain, was now dulled and blood crusted. Streaks of red stained the beds of her fingernails and her liquid amber orbs were blood shot and lifeless. She once owned the proudest pair of wings ever to grace the Kingdom, strong shadow kissed wings that were as soft as clouds and as sharp as blades. Now they too were dulled and torn from age. Angels never truly lost their beauty, but they did lose their way. She lost her way when she offered to dance with a demon. She lost her heart, she lost her place and in the end, all she got back was pain. Yet she did not care anymore.

People say that angels are immune to things as pain and love.

They're wrong.

She felt every human emotion possible sweep through her when she gazed deeply into those deep red orbs of his. Well, she of all angels expected these emotions. She was the Angel of Death. She knew bad emotions from a time so old. She knew to expect the worst in every situation, for she had only seen the worst in the world.

Death. Violence. Corruption. Hate.

Those were her only friends as the Angel of Death. There was no such thing as Hope or Love when you were in charge of the tragedy that befalls humanity.

But then she danced with a demon.

Then she knew the bittersweet taste of Love, of desiring something beyond words and comprehension. She, the Angel of Death herself, forgot that in order to die, you must live first. And for the first time in her life, she lived a little. As he twirled her round and round, never taking those seductive inhuman yellow eyes off of her, she felt more alive than she ever had. As he twirled her and spun her like a princess, she blushed for the first time, a pure pink blush that spread to her cheeks to her neck and warmed her to her very heart.

And she fell in love. She didn't care that he was one of the damned creatures. She did not care that they could not be together. She loved him and that was enough for her.

And it was not like he did not return the angel's feelings. He too had felt the magnetic pull toward the angel, though God knows he tried to resist. How could he, the damned who choked on the name of God when uttered, fall so sinfully in love with a devoted creature of God? He tried his best to ignore her, to push her away, but it only made him fall in love with her more.

Both an angel and a demon fell in love, yet they were forbidden to love.

So they ran away, like all star-crossed lovers do...

Nagihiko and Rima, the greatest love story ever told.

* * *

_Run away love. _

_And never look back, before the ones who are trying to tear you apart catch you._

_"Nagihiko!"_

_"Rima chan!"_

They were finally caught, after centuries of running away.

"No, don't touch her," a purple haired boy growled as he shoved an pink haired angel away from a blonde haired angel. Her eyes were filled with tears as she turned and ran into his embrace to sob into his chest.

"I'm scared," she cried.

"I know," he replied as he kissed her forehead tenderly. "Don't be, Rima. I won't let them hurt you."

"Let her go," the pink haired angel growled as she unsheathed her sword. "Angels and demons can never love."

"Amu," Rima cried as she tighted her hold on the purple haired boy. "Leave me and Nagi alone!"

With a terrifying cry, Amu charged at Nagihiko and Rima.

And they wrapped their hands in an unbreakable hold, even as Amu slammed the sword through their bodies.

* * *

The rain fell on the broken bodies of the angel and the demon as they looked into each others eyes.

"I'm scared," the angel whimpered hoarsely as she wiggled closer to her demon. "They'll never let us love. We can never be together."

"I know," the demon replied as he weakly held his angel to his blody chest. "Don't be, Rima. I won't let them separate us, ever."

"Nagi," she breathed out, using her last breath. "I love you."

Nagihiko coddled the angel's cheek as her eyes drifted close forever.

"I love you too, Rima."

And with that, they died in each other's arm.

* * *

_The angel and the demon were never meant to love. It was forbidden, it was cursed. Yet it did not stop them from running. _

_Nagihiko and Rima, the greatest love story since Romeo and Juliet._

**Me: Just a little brain teaser story. :) Enjoy.**

**Ikuto: Read and Review.**

**Amu: Please? :)**

**Rima: ...**

**Nagi: ... It's perfect. *cuddles Rima***

**Rima: Do I look like a teddy bear to you? *glare***

**Me: She's so heartless.**

* * *


End file.
